And So They Linked Their Hands And Danced
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Sunohara is at the park, bored. He has nothing better to do than to just sit there. However, Tomoyo comes and changes all of that.


**NOTE: **Characters may seem OOC to you in this story. If you have a problem with it, please do not read. Thank you.

* * *

**And So They Linked Their Hands and Danced**

* * *

Youhei Sunohara was bored out of his mind. He was sitting at a park on a bench, his head tilted backwards so that he was staring up at the evening sky. He saw lots of clouds and tried to make shapes out of them, but found that he could not.

He was so bored.

Tomoya was on a date with Nagisa, his sister wasn't in town, and everyone else was just horribly busy for some odd reason. It was a Saturday and everyone was out doing their own thing, much like he was doing now.

However, he wasn't having any fun with what he was doing. He was just sitting there, staring up at the sky, a dull expression on his face. He wasn't expecting anything interesting to happen today. It was just another boring day.

Sunohara sighed heavily, keeping his gaze on the sky. He tried making out shapes with the clouds again, still bored out of his mind.

Suddenly, there was a voice from in front of him.

"Sunohara?"

Sunohara froze, recognizing the voice immediately.

He pulled his head up and sat up straighter, seeing Tomoyo standing there in front of him, holding two vanilla ice creams in her hands. She is dressed in some casual clothing, a white tank top, jean short shorts, and purple sandals.

Sunohara immediately thought she looked really pretty. Well, he always thought she looked pretty. He started to blush, but stopped himself, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Tomoyo…what are you doing here?" Sunohara questioned her, eyeing her warily.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tomoyo answered sitting next to him on the bench, roughly handing him one of the ice cream cones she had. "I was just walking through the park and I just happened to see you here."

Surprised, Sunohara took the ice cream cone from her, licking at it happily. "Thanks!" He tells her in between licks.

Tomoyo gave him a look of disgust before licking her own ice cream. They ate in complete silence.

When they finished, Tomoyo turned to look at him.

"Listen, Sunohara. I've decided that I'm going to be nicer to you from now on, okay?" Tomoyo tells him sincerely. "So we should try to be friends or something."

Sunohara looked at her in shock. He wasn't expecting this!

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Sunohara questioned her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

Tomoyo gave him a cold look. "Why would I be messing with you in a way like this? I'm telling you the truth about everything! Geez! That took a lot for me to say, Sunohara!" She exclaimed at him furiously, folding her arms.

Sunohara instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I believe you." He said, giving her a small smile.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at him, smiling back at him a little. She never admitted it, but she really liked Sunohara.

Suddenly, a little music could be heard playing from Tomoyo's pocket. She looked down at her pocket and pulled out her phone from it. She flipped it open and saw an unknown number calling.

"Who is it?" Sunohara questioned her.

"It's nobody. This number keeps calling me. I don't know who it is," Tomoyo answered. "And I'm not planning on answering it."

"It's a nice song," Sunohara said as he listened to the happy tune playing from Tomoyo's phone. "Makes me want to dance or something."

He then got a really crazy idea.

He suddenly jumped up from the bench, grinning widely and playfully, looking at Tomoyo.

"What…?" Tomoyo stared at him like he was crazy.

Sunohara held out his hands to her, a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if Tomoyo would go along with it or beat him up like she usually did. Either way, he really wanted to do this with her.

"Hurry, Tomoyo," He managed to choke out through his fear. "Hurry before the song goes off, before the person stops calling!"

Tomoyo stared at his hands and suddenly realized what he wanted. She looked back up at his nervous face and then back down at his hands, slowly slipping her phone back into her pocket. She absolutely could _not_ dance. Tomoyo was tempted to beat him up like she usually did, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Yes, she now cared about his feelings.

Tomoyo allowed a small smile to curl her lips and she took his hands in hers, linking their hands together.

A big, happy, and relieved smile crawled onto Sunohara's features and he pulled her up from the bench, clutching her hands tightly, blushing a bit. He could see a pinkish color coming to Tomoyo's cheeks as well.

And so…they linked their hands and danced in the quiet park to the happy tune coming from Tomoyo's phone.


End file.
